


She is perfect (and that's enough)

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative for The Avengers, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotions, F/M, Hurt, I AM SORRY, More angst, Pain, Philinda as Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: What if Phil and Melinda were married during The Avengers and May was pregnant?





	She is perfect (and that's enough)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had in my mind for a long time and it's late in the evening. I am sorry for mistakes as well as angst and emotions if such were to come up. I also always enjoy some feedback!

He knew he should probably listen closely to what Stark and Banner were discussing on catching Loki, but with every minute that went passing by his mind wandered further away to his with miles away carrying their child. It was the first one for both Phil and Melinda, so his nervousness was growing every second he got no report on her status. He checked his phone twice every minute, even though he had sound just for Melinda calling or writing him. In the corner of his vision he saw Nat leaving with Dr. Banner, probably to show him his lab. His heart was racing, he could punch himself for loosing his cool of all in front off Captain America, his childhood hero, one of the last thing he remembered of his father. Normally he wouldn't be on the edge so extraordinary and that story that he nearly went unconscious whilst discovering him in the ice, he let that one slip because he got a text that moment that the baby could be on it's way – which was a false alarm, but still, it bended Phils nerves so much. One day, Phil knew, he would regret talking to the Cap just in that moment, but he couldn't help it, he had no idea when he would get a second chance on this.  
They got the location of Loki in Stuttgart when his phone made that sound – the Game of Thrones title music – which she cursed him for, but it had the right amount of alert in it and he loved it.  
“Excuse me, please” he said, while looking directly on his phone, not hearing the answer either the Agent, Cap or Fury would have given him, and walked straight to the next corridor before answering his phone.  
“Is everything okay!?” In hindsight, he should not sound panicked when talking to a pregnant Melinda May.  
“Hey. Nice to hear your voice.” She sounded sarcastic which was a good sign. But on the other hand, she could give birth to their child right now and would probably still be calm as hell.  
He let out a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, just for his wife. “I'm sorry, I'm nervous and I hate myself for not being there with you-”  
“Which I still hate you for”  
“You don't hate me.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Remember, you said that once”, he smiled for real for the first time since he left her, “that's why we are in our current situation.” Phil could practically here her grinning, the pregnancy made her smile more often than ever before and he loved her like that.  
“Look, we discussed this, Fury would have both our asses kicked for hiding our marriage and that's nothing I want to deal with in the moment. So when he says I have to be on this assignment I would have no plausible excuse for denying that. And it concerns Stark, and he is, according to Fury, my damn responsibility and my problem.”  
“I know. It's just... It's only one week left until I'm due, but you know I sleep better with you beside me and it is your child, so he could've been there last week just to annoy me.”  
“Hey! Not fair. He or she is also your child, which is definitely true, because that kid makes me so tense I fear I'll get a heart attack at any given moment.” They couldn't help but laugh, they felt ridiculous considering becoming parents in their forties and being trained Agents and still become so anxious about something they made themselves. Phil would probably never believe that they indeed managed to make it this far, despite all their horrors in the past.  
“Everything will be good” he assured her. “We will have a child together Mel, we will see it growing, walking, talking and laughing and everything will turn out right, because this one little thing I strongly believe we earned. And I love you so much and that will never change.” Phil could here her crying silently, which was not what he intended.  
“Please stop, you know how emotional I am these days” she let out a small laugh and he couldn't stop smiling, he must look like an idiot to everyone seeing him from afar. But he didn't care, he was so happy, nothing could change that.  
“I love you too. You mean everything to me. Please, just come home safe, Phil.”  
“You know me. I will be careful, for you, and the little one.” Before he could say bye, Melinda urged him to wait a moment, and then, there it was, a small noise from his moving child. It wasn't the same, but he whispered trough the phone to his kid, letting it hear his voice again. Then he heard the engines turn down a bit, which meant they arrived at their destination, and he could here Melinda was on the speaker again.  
“I have to go, I love you.”  
“I love you too, bye.”  
“Bye.”

Three hours later they got Thor's half-brother and the god of thunder himself on the ship, who greeted Phil, to the surprise of many, with a big smile and a bear hug. Looking back at his life, he would never have thought to get this much affection from someone who is basically a god from another world who he spoken to one time. He seemed to have impressed that man. But it did nothing but putting another level to his tension, with him becoming a father and Nat interrogating this crazy god in their basement. And then everything went down...

First, he got a message from May. Phil assumed she was just bored and wanted to write him some stuff, but when it said that the contractions were coming early and that she already was in the hospital, he nearly lost it completely.  
A second later, there was a convulsion and one of the circulator turbines went off. They stood under attack. Barton, under the control of Loki, was invading the helicarrier. Over radio Fury told him to get that shiny new weapon they had built and then secure the detention cell. He barely got the time to write Melinda that he loves her, before the next turbine went down. Phil ran down the stairs to the excluded part of the armoury before facing Loki. He knew he had no chance, but as long as it gave the team time, it was enough. It had to be. It would be his last act in this, his last role. In his mind, he joked, now they had something to avenge. He would actually chuckle if his lung wouldn't fill itself slowly with blood and his heart torn apart. Then his phone made a sound. He used his last strength and looked at it, finding a small video file of his newborn sleeping daughter and he smiled. He smiled while the tears were streaming down his face in a rush and he typed with bloodied fingers.  
_She is perfect. What name?_  
A second later, he got an answer.  
_Daisy. Daisy Coulson_.  
His smile went wider, the tears still coming. Their precious little flower.  
_You two mean everything to me_.  
It was the last thing he wrote, Phil never saw her answer when Fury came rushing in, trying to keep him awake, but there was nothing to be done for him. His girls were save and his and Melinda´s daughter the most beautiful thing in this world.  
_She is perfect. It's enough_.


End file.
